The present invention relates generally to a telescopic sight mount for firearms. More specifically, the present invention is related to a detachable mount for a telescopic sight that allows the user to easily interchange or remove and store the sighting device utilized on the firearm while also providing quick and positive alignment of the sighting device when repositioning the device on the firearm.
In the prior art, auxiliary sighting devices are typically rigidly mounted onto the top of the firearm receiver. Generally, these prior art firearms, such as rifles, shotguns, black-powder weapons and handguns, typically include spaced apart attachment points located on the top surface of the receiver, which are used for attaching an auxiliary device such as a sighting scope. Such sight attachment points serve to position and secure the auxiliary sighting device above the barrel of the firearm and roughly align the sighting device with the barrel of the firearm. The scope is then adjusted so that it is more precisely sighted relative to the firearm to provide an accurate and positive alignment between the aiming point of the sight and the barrel of the firearm.
There are numerous different types and configurations of scope mounting devices known in the prior art, each of which includes its own design problems and disadvantages. Generally, these prior art mounting devices typically encompass and hold a sighting scope within in a scope holding portion which is then attached to a base, which is in turn mounted onto the attachment points on the receiver of a firearm. The standard and most widely used method for mounting scopes on firearms includes a combination of a scope base and scope rings. The scope base is a platform that is securely attached to the firearm to provide a mounting platform that is configured to receive the rings. The rings are typically formed as individual, horizontally split cylindrical clamps that are placed around the scope body or “tube” and fastened in place. The rings also include lower mounting portions that then allow the rings, with the scope mounted therein, to be secured to the base either permanently or in removable engagement. These types of mounting devices are generally mounted using a variety of screw fasteners requiring the use of a tool, such as a screwdriver or Allen wrench, to firmly seat and retain the scope holding portion on the base or to remove the scope holding portion from the base. Thus, it is often difficult and time consuming to attach and/or remove the scope from the base.
Additionally, there are many different scope ring/base combinations that are available in the prior art. One popular style known to those skilled in the art is the “Weaver” system, which utilizes longitudinal rail-type bases that are mounted onto the upper receiver of the firearm of formed integrally thereon. The rings wrap around the barrel of the scope and are transversely clamped to the rails. Another mounting configuration is the popular “rotary dovetail” style in which a base is provided with a ring-receiving slot, a mating dovetail portion of the scope ring is dropped into the slot and the ring is rotated 90° into locking alignment with the receiver and barrel. Yet another style is the “Ruger® dovetail” system in which a dovetail “base” is actually machined into the firearm's receiver, and specially mated rings are clamped on with heavy screws.
Recently, AR-15 type rifles and their military M-16 counterparts have been manufactured with a receiver rail configuration in which the carrying handle is removed (or is removable), and the upper receiver surface is machined into a flat, Weaver style scope base configuration in order to accept different types of mounts or rings. The Weaver style configuration is common in the flattop design because many military scope systems are adapted for Weaver type mounts, and because the long flattop base allows the mounting of scopes and a variety of other accessories having different lengths. In connection with the Weaver type system, a “quick release” concept in which the rings, with the scope mounted therein, can be mounted and dismounted without tools, or with simple tools, and quickly reattached without the need for re-zeroing the scope.
All of the foregoing systems have drawbacks or disadvantages fundamental to traditional ring mount systems. One problem is the need for rings of different heights to mount scopes with different objective lens diameters on the same firearm. For example, a scope with a small objective lens diameter or “bell” (e.g., 20–32 mm lens) might be mounted to a rifle using “low” height ring mounts; a medium bell (e.g., 33–42 mm lens) might require “medium” height ring mounts for the same firearm; and, a large-belled scope (e.g., 44–56 mm lens) would require a “high” ring mount. There are also times when it may be desirable to adjust the mounting height of the scope for the sighting comfort of the shooter, or to allow sufficient clearance for backup use of the firearm's metallic sights that are located beneath the scope.
Another problem occurs during longitudinal adjustment of the scope relative to the base and the firearm. With prior art systems, the rings are fixed in place and the scope must be loosened from the rings enough for the scope to slide back and forth within the rings until proper eye relief is achieved. When the scope is loosened in this fashion, it is likely to be moved out of rotational alignment, i.e., where the crosshairs are no longer “square” to the receiver. This can result in a significant loss of accuracy for long range shooting. Further, once the crosshairs are moved out of alignment in this fashion, it is a time consuming task to re-align the crosshairs.
To further complicate the issue, firearms that are utilized in combat must be constructed to be relatively durable and capable of withstanding wide variations in atmospheric conditions and substantial physical shock. Telescopic sights, in contrast, are relatively delicate optical instruments that are vulnerable to variations in atmospheric conditions and to physical shock. A sharp blow to a telescopic sight will often shift its point of aim. As a result, firearms with permanently attached telescopic sights must be treated delicately.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide the ability to detach the telescopic sight until the user requires it. In this manner, the sight can be removed from the firearm when not needed tin order to protect the sight from rough handling and damage. One such type of detachable mount is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,487, issued to Herz. While this device is effective in allowing the sight to be removed from the firearm until needed, the Herz type of device is slow to operate. The user must hold the rifle securely while using his or her free hand to rotate the small levers employed to engage the scope mounts. Further, the levers do not provide much mechanical advantage and both of them must be rotated independently to the correct position. The telescopic sight must then be lifted off the mounting base without tilting; otherwise the device tends to become stuck. This is an undesirable drawback in combat situations where the telescopic sight must often be removed rapidly. This is particularly true when entering into a close combat situation. In such close range work, the use of the open (sometimes called “iron”) sights on the rifle is generally preferred. Thus, a scope which could be removed quickly using a single reliable latching device is preferable.
There is therefore a need for a mounting system that allows the rapid mounting and removal of a telescopic sight from a firearm that is easy to utilize, resists jamming and reliably aligns the sight with the firearm when the sight is replaced in the mounting system. Further, there is a need for such a mounting system to interface with preexisting equipment for integration with a modular support system thereby allowing for easy mounting, removal and interchangeability.